


Of Scarves and Saviors

by Cate_Rooney



Category: The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, carol - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Healing Sex, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_Rooney/pseuds/Cate_Rooney
Summary: Carol and Therese have a not-so-accidental meet-cue. Carol learns that Therese is dealing with a possessive boyfriend and steps in. It just so happens that Therese dislikes Richard - not jealousy.By the way, this is my first fanfic ever so all comments are appreciated. There will be smut, glorious smut, as the story progresses.





	1. The Perfect Subject

Therese stared blankly out of her living room window, taking lazy drags of her cigarette and absentmindedly thumbing the round lens of her Canon. The sun was setting and it’s long rays pushed through the tall New York skyscrapers around her like old friends, illuminating bits of Therese’s apartment. Half of her sofa. The right dining room chair. A ceiling corner. Her wrists, burning with fingerprint bruises.

Richard was becoming more insistent each time she said no. This time, he’d pushed her against her bedroom wall, pinning her wrists above her head despite her cries of “stop it”. He’d forced his tongue into her mouth, pushing his hard erection against her stomach, which churned as she whimpered in fright.

She’d gathered enough strength to kick him in the balls, and then kick him out of her apartment with shouts of “never come back!” But Therese knew he would.

If truth be told, she couldn’t feel anything now. The insecurity that Richard had first preyed on had morphed into something uglier than depression. It was a numbness that was consuming her, and it got much worse when Richard made his overbearing moves on her.

Therese didn’t know why, but the thought of having sex with Richard made her deeply nauseous. They hadn’t gone all the way because, frankly, Therese couldn’t bring herself to move past second base with him without risking throwing up. His oafish limbs and arrogance. The heavy musk of his cologne. The way he seemed proud of himself when he was visibly hard, looking down at it and then at Therese as if it was her duty to somehow relieve him.

It always sickened her. But the aggression? That was new.

When Therese had first started dating Richard, she liked him okay. But he had grown obsessed with getting into her pants, and Therese wasn’t having it. The more insistently she said no, the more demanding he became. It was almost like a battle of wills now. She’d broken up with him at least twice before because of it, but he always came groveling back and Therese gave him yet another chance, believing that it was partially her fault for not wanting sex.

The only real solace Therese had was taking pictures. Like a canary in a cage, she would lean her head as far out the window as she could manage, and observe. Her 4th floor apartment meant that the wind on Therese’s cheek was often strong, and she liked it. She felt exhilarated when her skin burned rosy pink with chill in the fall as she looked down below for what seemed like forever.

She’d search until she found the perfect subject, and today was no different.

Therese caressed her Canon and pointed it below. She saw a man proselytizing on the corner with signs reading “THE END IS NIGH” draped over his brown pressed suit. A shadowy couple in an alley that was far too unobstructed for their own good next caught her eye. _Click, click._

And then unexpectedly, as surprising as running into an acquaintance on a busy street, Therese glimpsed a lovely blonde-haired woman wearing the most beautiful fur coat she’d ever seen. Her heart raced as she quickly took in the soft salmon pink hat. The red lips. The elegant glove-covered hands, gracefully raising to catch a cab at the curb.

_Click._

Therese exhaled a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and ran to the front door. The woman’s matching salmon pink scarf had blown gently off her neck in the even gentler wind.


	2. See and Search

“Oh my goodness, thank you. You’re a star for retrieving it”, Carol said to the young woman before her.

She’d no idea her scarf had blown off of her neck in her quest for a cab, and now this doe-like creature stood before her, holding it out as if she were a savior.

“It’s no problem, really. I…well…I spotted it drifting and thought I’d catch it”, Therese replied.

Therese slowly handed it to the woman, captivated by her blue sparkling eyes and perfect face. She’d never seen such a glorious creature, and her very beauty almost frightened her. Therese was wearing a long-sleeved, baby blue shirt and, in her haste down to the woman, she’d forgotten the sleeves were rolled up.

Richard’s marks were there — too visibly — like a searing barrier between them.

The older woman glanced at Therese’s wrists without making an effort to hide her gaze, looking deeply into her eyes as she took the scarf. They shared a moment perhaps too long for strangers, and as their fingers touched in the exchange, Therese felt lightheaded and flustered. Carol felt curious. She looked at the girl, searching her eyes and awing at the electric current that was flowing between them.

The ever-present light wind blew her blond hair a little in her face. She shook the tresses away from her eyes.

“I so do appreciate it. May I buy you a drink? I mean, allow me to buy you a drink in thanks. It’s the least I can do,” Carol offered while coiling the scarf back around her neck. It matched perfectly with her hat and nails. Therese shuddered visibly. Her proposal was less of a question and more of a statement.

“Sure, yes. I mean, I’m not busy at the moment. Let me just…let me get my coat.” _What is it about this woman? I can barely speak without blundering like an idiot_ , Therese thought.

“Oh, you live…”

“…just upstairs actually”, Therese interrupted with a blush to her cheeks. Carol’s eyes widened a moment. This strange and beautiful girl had been watching her. Her awe turned into disbelief.

“I see. Well hurry along and I’ll call a cab, darling.”

Therese’s blush had turned crimson at the word “darling”. She ran up and fixed her cursed, rolled-up sleeves, pulling them down before grabbing her coat. _She saw, she definitely saw. Fuck._

When she descended, her mystery woman was waiting in the car with the cab door open.

“Driver, Scotty’s on Madison, please. It’s near Frankenberg’s,” Carol directed as Therese slid into the cab. Her curiosity, all of a sudden, boiled over.

“What’s your name?”

“Therese.”

“Therese? Not Theresa?”

“No.”

“I see. It’s lovely. And your last name?”

“Belivet.”

“How extraordinary. Is that…”

“…it’s Czech. It changed, actually. Originally, it was…”

“…it’s beautiful. And very original. I love it, Therese Belivet.”

“Thank you. So what’s yours?”

“Carol.”


	3. One Drink

Carol paid the fare and closed the door behind Therese before both women sauntered across the street to Scotty’s. The sun had set and it was a Friday night, so the bar area was filling up quite quickly.

“How about a booth?” Carol questioned. Therese didn’t know why, but she felt a sting of panic.

“Oh, well, can we sit at the bar? I like the stools.”

“Of course.” Carol was taken aback by the reply. _She doesn’t want to be alone with me. Have I misread this whole affair?_

They managed to find two unoccupied stools at the far corner of Scotty’s long, weathered oak bar. Carol lit a cigarette for herself before offering one to Therese, who gladly accepted.

“One martini. Dry, with an olive.”

“I’ll have the same.”

“Say, it’s getting to be supper time. Are you hungry? I hear the spinach and poached egg dish is rather nice.”

“No, thank you.”

Carol nodded in reply. Therese was a strange girl indeed. Carol liked Therese’s assertiveness. She seemed a docile thing, but clearly Carol had misread her. Their drinks arrived promptly and Carol raised her glass.

“Well, Ms. Belivet, to you. The savior of my scarf, and my evening.”

Therese smiled broadly, her dimples dotting flawless porcelain skin. But as she raised her glass to cheers with Carol, the older woman again saw the now-darker bruises.

“Therese, I…well, I know we just met so I hope this doesn’t seem out of bounds, but what happened to your wrists? Those bruises look awfully painful,” Carol said, setting down her martini glass with a soft clink.

Completely embarrassed, Therese stared at her shoes for a moment as her cheeks colored to red. _Should I be honest with someone I barely know? And about something so personal, at that? God, she’s so beautiful. I want to tell her everything and all of it. But I shouldn’t. Or should I?_

Impulsively, Carol reached forward and placed two fingers under Therese’s chin, slowly raising it to meet her gaze. The girl shivered at the contact. Carol’s fingers felt like branded metal, and Therese wanted them all over her body, especially in one particular place. _Oh my god, her hands._ She unconsciously clenched her teeth and crossed her legs when she realized that she was wet. _She's not wearing a ring. How on earth could a woman so lovely be unmarried?_

The intensity of her want combined with the vulnerability she felt at Carol’s question sent a lone tear running down Therese’s cheek. She finally looked at Carol in the soft light of the dim bar, unable to find words. Carol wiped away the tear with her handkerchief, searched Therese’s eyes, and knew it all. It was the first time since meeting that she’d read her right.

“Therese, did someone do this to you? Let me see. I mean, may I?”

Therese, now a haze of emotions, offered her arms to Carol, who discreetly rolled the sleeves up far enough to take a look. Bruise-black finger prints of large-looking hands extended from her wrist to forearm. Therese winced at the contact.

“Jesus Christ, Therese.”

“C-Carol, it’s nothing, please,” she stammered, snatching her arms away and taking a large gulp of her martini.

“It’s certainly not nothing. Is this the work of a boyfriend?”

“I suppose you could say that — an ex boyfriend. It happened today. Actually, just a few hours before I saw you…uh, saw your scarf blow away.”

“Oh, Therese. I’m so sorry, darling. No man should ever act so ghastly. It’s none of my business, but if you’d like to talk…”

“…I didn’t want to go all the way,” Therese said in a small voice, beginning to feel emboldened as the martini took effect.

Carol raised an eyebrow, stunned. _Have I pushed her too far? We’ve barely even met. God, Carol, what are you doing?_

“Therese, you don’t have to…”

“…no, I want to. I want to finally tell someone because he’s done this before.”

Carol felt heat rising up her chest. She was becoming angrier by the second and wanted to ring the neck of whoever had the gall to lay a finger on her Therese. _Not your Therese, Carol, get a hold of yourself._ She gulped.

“Alright, darling, of course. Shall we go somewhere more private?”

“We can go to my apartment. If you’d like, that is.”

Carol checked her watch. She’d made plans with Abby, but her oldest and dearest friend had cancelled at the last minute, freeing Carol up for the night. She signaled to the bartender and left a large bill on the bar, despite the fact that they'd both just had one drink each.

“Lead the way.”


	4. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! Don't worry, Richard will be gone soon ;)

Therese turned her key with a low rattle, opening her apartment and letting Carol in first. She didn't own much, but the place was a bit messy. Her Canon was still on the windowsill where she'd left it in a fury after spotting Carol.

"Can I get you a drink?", Therese asked while picking up bits of things and shoving them aside. The morning paper. Empty porcelain cups and crumb-dusted plates. One of Richard's large plaid scarves.

Carol regarded her with amusement and took in the place, immediately feeling relieved that Therese didn't share a home with her monster of a boyfriend.

"Therese, please don't pick up on my account."

The younger woman froze at her words, feeling Carol approach from behind her in the living room and hearing her heels click on the floor, growing nearer as she still held Richard's scarf. Therese turned around slowly to find Carol before her, right in front of her.

Wordlessly, Carol placed her hand on Therese's, gently taking the scarf from her and casting it aside. Therese was stunned, rendered immovable by this creature, this goddess.

"I don't want a drink, Therese."

"W-what do you want, then?"

"I want to know things. Starting with why I feel like I've known you for years, despite meeting you but an hour ago."

"I don't know, Carol, I don't know. But I feel the same. It's all so strange and fast and..."

Therese trailed off and averted her eyes, but Carol didn't blink.

"I saw you below, from my window. I'd just kicked Richard out - "

"Oh is that his name - " Carol scoffed, her cheeks reddening with remembrance of Therese's bruises.

"Yes. And, well, you were...you are...just,  so...I...well your scarf came off and I..."

Carol moved even closer to Therese, taking in every word and hesitation, every sign of attraction and desire and even the tinge of fear that took her aback. She was close enough to see the hairs on Therese's neck standing up, as if electrified. And Carol felt it, too. 

_She wants me. Mmm and I want her. I bet she's dripping right this moment, standing there and aching. I wonder if she's ever been with a woman, or anyone for that matter._

Carol sighed and stepped back. She painstakingly increased their distance, noting how Therese seemed to exhale, her breathing growing shallow.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to kiss her. Get yourself together, Carol, she's been through a lot._

"Were you photographing me?" Carol seemed to notice the camera for the first time.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I - "

"Don't be. So you like photography?"

"Yes, and I sometimes people watch at the window until I find a subject that...well, that interests me."

"I see. And do I interest you, Therese?" Carol asked, sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

Therese found the question far too bold. She blushed a deep crimson, choosing to change the subject.

"I hope I didn't disturb your night."

"Not at all. You saved my night, like I mentioned in the bar. I was going to meet my friend, but she cancelled."

"Oh, so you're not...I mean...you're not - "

"Married? No, well, not anymore. I live in a charming little place not far from here actually."

Therese was silently thankful that Carol didn't make her finish asking the question. The older woman flicked her cigarette into the ashtray, leaning her head to one side before taking another drag. Therese longed to be that cigarette. The way Carol made a little "o" around the filter, sucking slightly and releasing, inhaling and exhaling. The red of her lipstick staining it was almost perverse. It made her spine tingle and her clit throb and she couldn't help but stare.

"Therese Belivet. What a strange girl you are. Flung out of space."

"Why do you say -"

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

The door pounded with all-too familiar knocks. The loudness shook the apartment and Carol started at the disruption.

"Oh god, no."

"Therese! Therese let me in now, goddamnit!"

"Is that - "

"- Yes, it's him! Fuck, I..."

Carol took her time standing up.

"Therese, go call the police. From your bedroom, if possible. I'll handle this." 

 

 

 


	5. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, dear readers. This chapter marks an important turning point in the story. I hope you like it!

Therese ran into her room and placed her hand on the receiver, but she was frozen. She'd never called the police on anyone before, not even Richard. She stood paralyzed and peering through the doorway at Carol, who moved to open the door.

"Therese! I'm sorry, Therese! Let me in, please," Richard alternated between demanding and whining, his voice slightly slurred.

 _Ugh, he's been drinking_ , Carol thought. A memory flashed in her mind. Harge at 3 in the morning in their front yard after he'd moved out while the divorce was still unsettled. Rindy in her bed before Harge had won full custody. Him banging on the door and waking both her and Rindy, drunk and stupid and heartbroken and violent with despair. 

Carol opened the door.

"What the hell? Who are you, lady, and where is my girlfriend", Richard bellowed, placing his hand on the door and trying to look inside. "Therese!" 

Carol glared at him. Despite being good-looking and well-dressed in a suit and tie, he still managed to look drunk and slovenly. Carol knew a thousand Richards during her girlhood. They were chauvinistic and traditional. The jealous types loved to chase and the more the girl ran, the bolder they became in their pursuit.

Carol should know. She was rather the jealous type herself, but not in the abusive way Richard had demonstrated. No, Carol loved to be dominant and territorial. It was in her blood. But only when done with the other person's permission as a form of power play. Her heart was gentle and her soul, kind.

And Carol couldn't be with just anyone. She was picky so she hadn't, if truth be told, ever entered into such a relationship before. Carol's perfect forever partner had to be a woman who craved sexual submission as part of her healing. A woman who knew what she liked and disliked, but still a woman who loved being told what to do. One who trusted Carol always to care for her, treat her with respect and protect her. A woman just like Therese.

"Therese isn't here. She's moved out and has tasked me with packing her things", Carol stated clearly and loudly. She felt Therese watching her from the bedroom.

"I've never met you before in my life and I don't believe you!" Richard retorted. "Now move aside, lady!"

He made to push past Carol, but she slapped him hard clean across his chiseled face. Her short, red fingernails wouldn't have ordinarily left a mark, but Carol hit him with such force that she drew blood in three separate, very distinct lines across Richard's jaw. He was completely stunned in his tracks.

"You...you bitch", Richard said disbelievingly as he wiped his face and looked with large eyes at the blood on his hand.

"It doesn't feel good, does it? Now", Carol said in a low and stern tone, her eyes boring into his and arresting him with her power, "I know all about what you've done to Therese. I've seen the bruises. Only a sad, weak man strikes a woman, and only an especially pathetic one does so if she doesn't want to sleep with him."

Richard's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to leave right now and never come back. And if you do or even so much as attempt to see Therese again, I will have my husband, Mr. Harge Aird, the New York D.A., slap cuffs on you so fast, your head will spin and your future will be tarnished for ever. I've already photographed the bruises. Do I make myself clear?"

Richard was panting in anger at his powerlessness. He had no choice.

"Well, do I?" Carol's tone rose an octave.

"Crystal clear", Richard spat at her feet and turned to leave. "She was a lousy blow off anyway." He said it under his breath, but Carol heard him.

She ducked into the apartment to grab his scarf and a hat she assumed was his, throwing them at him as he trudged down the stairs, a reminder of his rejection.

It was like another slap in the face. Richard looked up at Carol with sullen eyes before walking away and out of Therese's life with his tail between his legs.

Carol waited for him to leave the building, then shut the door with a slam. She turned around to find Therese still in her bedroom, her hand still frozen on the receiver. She was shaking.

"Therese, he's gone. He's gone forever, darling", Carol crossed into the room in just a few graceful paces, removing Therese's hand from the phone and helping her sit on the bed.

"Are you alright, dearest?"

Therese was a tempest of emotions. Gratitude and lust and even, was it possible, the beginning of love bubbled forth in her heart. But there was also the pain and fear of Richard's presence still lingering and also, perhaps more subconsciously than not, a slight feeling of finality. They were finally over for good. She exhaled loudly.

"Yes. Carol, I don't know what to say. Thank you," she looked at her with big eyes and suddenly embraced her. "I'm sorry, I froze when you told me to call the cops."

"Don't worry, darling, I think I took care of it." Carol held Therese in her arms, cradling the girl's head in her chest.

"We didn't take photos of my wrists, and you told Richard you were married to the D.A.," Therese said with trepidation in her voice after a moment.

"We won't need to take photos. He won't be back. And I was married to the D.A. It was a sham from the start. I never loved him, but I did get my darling Rindy from it all."

"You have a child?"

"Yes, my daughter. Harge has custody now, but I'm going to appeal it in the spring. Let's not talk about that now."

With the shock of the night wearing off, Carol was becoming more aware of Therese's body pressed against hers. The younger woman's shaking had only slightly lessened to a quiver. Her arms were around Carol's neck. She smelled divine and here they were, on her bed. 

The situation was far from lost on Therese. She felt safe with Carol, who's long, slender fingers caressed her brown tresses. It all become too much.

"Carol...I feel..."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carol looked down at Therese with warmth and protectiveness and lust in her eyes.

"Seeing you handle Richard like that and you here with me now...I'm feeling..."

Therese didn't have the vocabulary to articulate her want yet, but Carol knew. She saw it in the girl's eyes and their very closeness on the bed allowed Carol the magnificent gift of being able to smell Therese's sweet, musky arousal. Her own panties had become drenched, sticking to her shaven lips as her clit pulsed underneath.

"Yes, Therese?" Carol wanted to begin teaching Therese how to tell her what she wanted and articulate her every desire. Even though she absolutely understood, she needed to hear it from Therese - especially considering that the younger woman had had a brute of a partner who never once, Carol was sure, respected nor encouraged Therese's desire. "Tell me what you want, my darling," Carol whispered in her ear.

Therese's lips trembled, but her eyes were black with need, mirroring Carol's own with even greater ferocity. Therese whimpered and the sound elicited an irrepressible moan from Carol.

"Kiss me, Carol. Please."

 

 


	6. Kiss Me, Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, dear readers! Work has been insane and I've been thinking about where to take the story from here. I appreciate your patience, and please feel free to comment if you are so inclined. I may not reply, but I read them all. Suggestions welcomed. This one is a bit torturous (sorry not sorry) ;)

"You want me to kiss you, Therese?"

Carol leaned closer to the younger woman's face, brushing a rogue strand of hair behind her right ear.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. God, yes, please."

Therese's bottom lip quivered as Carol looked deeply into her eyes, slowing placing her thumb on that bottom lip. She traced her face slowly before her hand moved to Therese's bruised wrist. Carol gently raised it to her own lips, tenderly but passionately kissing each dark mark.

"This will never happen to you again, as long as I am around. Do you understand, Therese?"

Therese whimpered and stammered, "Y-yes, Carol."

"Is that what you want?"

"Oh, I do, I do want you...I mean that..." _God I'm so fucking wet. I need her, I want her to be my first and last._

"And if we're to be together, there will be no one else." At this, Carol's eyes went black and her tone lowered to a near growl.

"I don't want anyone else. I've never even...I'm still...Oh, Carol..."

But Carol couldn't wait any longer. She interrupted Therese with a searing kiss, slowly allowing the girl to adjust to the feeling of their lips pressed together, the feeling of another woman's sweet breath enveloping her all-too-eager mouth. Therese became bold, venturing to stick her tongue out a little and taste Carol's lipstick. A sigh floated from the room up into heaven, and not even God could determine who's it was. Carol was the first to break the electrifying kiss.

"Finish your sentence, Therese."

Therese was taken aback. She had to force herself to think through this overwhelming lust and fog to remember her half-incoherent mumbling.

"I...well, I've never had sex, actually and it's rather embarassing to admit, but..."

"Don't be embarrassed. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do", Carol replied beneath hooded eyes, looking at the shy Therese in the shadow of moonlight. She was surprised they were both still clothed, to be honest. Therese looked as if she may cum if Carol kissed her again. Her cheeks and neck were flushed a sexy red and her nipples were straining hard against the fabric of her shirt, even as her innocence was blaring. One could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"I do want to...explore." Therese finally raised her eyes and looked at Carol, who moaned at the admission.

"Yeah, baby?" She kissed the girl again, slowly and carefully moving her mouth along Therese's neck, sucking hard at her ears and the sensitive spot just below them.

Therese was painstakingly turned on and the moan she answered with sounded as if she was in pain, it was so desperate. She barely knew this woman, but felt as if she'd known her all her life. She trusted Carol implicitly and when the older woman called her "baby", the intimacy of it sent a gush of arousal down her inner thighs.

"Can I touch you?"

"Please. I feel...ugh, Carol..."

"Are you wet, baby? Is that it?" Carol teased, teaching her the words as she continued kissing the brunette all over, wherever she could, while her deft, slender fingers found the buttons on Therese's blouse.

"Mhm, fuck, yeah", Therese slurred as she bit down on her bottom lip. Carol smirked at the profanity and paused as she finished the last button, drinking in the beauty before her. Therese reached around and took off her white cotton bra, now completely shirtless.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Carol felt her breath hitch in her chest.

"No, you are, Carol," Therese whispered honestly, with love and lust and need in her eyes. Carol noticed the younger woman unconsciously rubbing her legs together. She was throbbing herself and knew her panties were completely soaked through. But she wanted to explore Therese. To take her time taking Therese to the edge for her very first time and gently, with care, watch her tumble over and catch her at the end with arms wide open.

Again, they kissed, Carol touching Therese's breasts and tentatively rolling one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, gaging Therese for a response.

"Is that okay?"

"Harder, a bit..."

"Like this?" Carol obliged.

"Oh, yeah...Mmmm," Therese moaned and threw her head back as Carol applied the pressure Therese enjoyed to both now firmly erect nipples, kissing the brunette's clavicle and chest and neck and all around her small, pert breasts. Carol worked her way back to Therese's lips and their kiss was inflamed, tongues entwining and searching in each other's mouths, sucking on each other's lips, slow at first and then eventually hard and insistent.

"Lay down, Therese, fuck. Lay on the bed, now."

The brunette was already one step ahead of her.


	7. The Moon in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I posted, but I recently got back from France (my girlfriend proposed to me!), and I can't promise I'll be updating sooner as I don't know where to take the story right now. I'll figure it out though ;) So what do you think? Will these two have a chance together?

"So you've never been with anyone?" Carol growled as she gently laid herself on top of Therese, who quivered like jello beneath her.

  
"You know I haven't. I just told you."  
Therese was hungry and Carol fed her mouth her tongue, deeply and slowly exploring as if to satiate.

  
"What's the most you've done, darling? I want to know everything about you", Carol murmured softly into the brunette's ear. Therese bit her lip and Carol saw a flash of heat in her eyes. The older woman shifted so she was laying more to Therese's side, preparing to listen.

  
"I...well, Carol, it's embarrassing, I..."  
"It's okay, Therese. Is it embarrassing because you didn't like it, or because you did?"

  
"Well kind of both." Carol raised an eyebrow. 

  
"I'm not going to judge you. I just want to please you."

  
"Richard...he...I put my mouth on his..." The girl couldn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. Carol knew exactly what she meant, but wanted to tread carefully since she basically just threw Richard out with a sound lashing not more than an hour ago.

  
"I know what you're trying to say baby. Did you like it?"

  
"I hated that it was Richard, and I never wanted...him...in my mouth. But...I liked having something in my mouth. It made me feel crazy with need, which felt odd because I was doing it with him."

  
Carol's eyes widened. Well, well, well...Therese Belivet had a bit of an oral fixation. She never would've guessed. But the admission thrilled her. She went for it.

  
"Mmm, I understand completely, Therese. You liked sucking..."

"...mmmhmmm..."

  
"...and latching on with that sexy little mouth of yours..."

  
"...Yeah, fuck..."

  
By this point Carol was already back on top of her. She cupped Therese's face with her hand as she kissed her, then slowly placed two fingers in Therese's mouth, never breaking eye contact, as she slid her other hand down her stomach towards the final destination.

"Mmmmm", Therese moaned while sucking Carol's fingers, eyes growing dark at the lewd slurping noises she was making.

Carol was so turned on she could hardly breathe. Her hand traveled down Therese's slightly rounded lower stomach, over soft wispy curls. She lay her palm on the white fire heat there for a moment before slowly dragging a single finger down the girl's wickedly drenched slit. The first contact was a thunderbolt.

"Oooohhh", Therese groaned into Carol's fingers as she played with her pussy.

"Mmmmm fuck, Therese, you're awfully wet", Carol cooed as she smeared wet dew across her own lips, looking into Therese's eyes and tasting the girl.

"Tastes so sweet, baby", Carol said breathlessly as she moved fully down to Therese's cunt, spreading her thighs wide as the younger woman naturally hooked her legs over Carol's shoulders.

"Therese...Look at me", Carol instructed. Therese had been panting uncontrollably and covering her eyes with her arm. When she looked at Carol, she felt a calmness ease her fire into a relaxed, pulsing need. Her breathing evened out a bit.

"You're so incredibly beautiful. What do you want, Therese?" Carol whispered in the dark, the flood of moonlight catching the glint of her wet, sticky lips.

"Touch me, I need you", and Therese felt a tear sting her cheek.

"Oh baby...I'll go slow. I won't enter you unless you want me to. I just want to make you feel good, okay?"

Therese groaned loudly in response, and Carol knew neither of them could wait any longer. She stared at Therese as she moved her red lips to her sopping pussy, sticking out her tongue and latching onto that gloriously swollen clit.

Therese saw stars and everything she felt became a blur.

"Carol!" She cried at the first flick. The older woman moaned deeply into her cunt in response, using her nose and tongue while breathing through her mouth, applying various pressure levels until she felt Therese tense at one she liked - light, slow, and then hard and fast.

It suddenly struck Therese she was allowing a person - a woman - she barely knew to do this most intimate thing. It scared her and enticed her at the same time, for Carol wasn't just a person. She was an unearthly goddess who'd struck Therese like an earthquake. Their connection, so odd and permanent-feeling, was nought but a chance encounter. But it felt like so much more than that.

Therese reached her right arm down, and found Carol's hand with her own. The woman paused her ministrations to look at Therese as she took her hand. She kissed it tenderly, arching her back to kiss the bruises on her wrist, nestling her soft cheek against those marks.

The girl told Carol with her eyes that she wanted it, but this was so much more than sex to Carol as well.

She lowered her head back to Therese's cunt, again dumbfounded by how perfect it all was.

"Your pussy baby...fuck", and Carol lightly slapped her lips and protruding clit, the noise making Therese's head swim. It set a match to dynamite. As Carol licked and sucked her clit, their hands gripped even stronger and Carol felt Therese buck her hips at long last.

Carol had never felt such a thunderous end, and she held Therese down with the weight of her head, riding it out and swallowing the girl's ample cum. After a few minutes, the moment had passed and Therese stilled. Carol climbed back up beside her and touched her face, wiping away tears.

"Are you alright, Therese?"

"Yes...I never imagined it could feel like that...I...oh, Carol, please stay with me tonight."

"I'd love to, darling."

The two of them fell asleep almost instantly, the emotion and force of their meeting taking over completely as the moon crested over the Manhattan night.


End file.
